disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spinelli Family
The Spinelli Family, or The Spinellis, is a family of predominately Italian-Americans residing in the Unnamed City in Recess. The main family unit consists of Bob, Flo, and their three (revealed) children. The main member is Ashley, more commonly known as Spinelli; she is the best known member of the family. The Spinelli parents are first mentioned in the episode "Parents Night", in which the viewer discovers that Spinelli has been lying to both the school and the students for years that her parents were always too busy on any of Third Street's parents' night. Her excuses, according to the gang, get more and more far-fetched each and every year. At one point, Spinelli insists that her parents are secret agents in an attempt to keep her friends from asking questions; this was in the episode "Parents' Night". At the end of the episode, it is revealed that her father is at least a secret agent. Flo and Bob are both guilty of embarrassing their youngest child and only daughter; however, they do not seem to feel ashamed about this at all, and practically make a habit out of it. This is proven in the episode "Parents' Night," which was also their debut. House :Main article: The Spinellis' House Members Ashley Funicello Spinelli :Main Article: Ashley Spinelli Ashley Funicello Spinelli, often just Spinelli. is youngest known child and only daughter of the Spinelli family. She is named after her great-Aunt; her boots are hand-me-downs from one of her older brothers Joey. She is tomboyish yet very beautiful, Italian-American, and the substitute ringleader of the gang. She is voiced by Pamela Adlon. She dislikes her first name Ashley because she doesn't want to be associated with the Ashleys. Flo Spinelli :Main article: Flo Spinelli Florence '"'Flo"' Spinelli' is the matriarch of the Spinelli family and a very loving, devoted wife and mother who cares for her family very deeply, wanting only the best for them all. She and her husband are both guilty of embarrassing Spinelli. Bob Spinelli :Main article: Bob Spinelli Bob Spinelli is Ashley Spinelli's father. Bob likes watching wrestling, a hobby he shares with his daughter Spinelli. Joey Spinelli :Main article: Joey Spinelli Joey Spinelli is Ashley Spinelli's unseen older seventeen-year old brother in the series. Little is known about Joey; however, according to Spinelli, in the episode "Operation Field Trip", he majored in auto repair in prison for his job. Though in an earlier episode "First Name Ashley", he was living at home at the time or at least just visiting there, Spinelli said that he once told her about a guy who was chopped up at a museum. Vito Spinelli :Main article: Vito Spinelli Vito Spinelli is Ashley Spinelli's unseen older brother; in the episode "Prince Randall", it is stated that he was the one who first gave Spinelli her trademark boots, which were previously his. This episode also marks his only appearance. Gordy :Main article: Gordy (Spinelli's Cousin) Gordy 'is one of Spinelli's cousins. Not much is known about him, except that he taught her how to open a door with a hairpin Angie :''Main article: Angie (Spinelli's Grandmother) Flo's mother (Spinelli's maternal grandmother) '''Angie is apparently very good friends with Muriel Finster, there is an old photograph of Miss Finster and Angie taken back in the year 1952 kept in Finster's bedroom. Dave :Main article: Dave (Spinelli's Grandfather) Not much is known about him. Flo's father (Spinelli's maternal grandfather) Dave was a navy seal, but used to embarrass Flo to the point of she lying about him (quite similar to Spinelli.) Ashley :Main article: Ashley (Spinelli's Great-Aunt) Not much is known about Spinelli's great-Aunt Ashley. She was a family hero and is Spinelli's namesake. Trivia *In the show's Italian dub, Bob's name is changed to Tony. *The boots Spinelli wears were hand-me-downs from Joey. Category:Families